


Happy Valentine's Day

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian learns about Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Happy-Valentines-Day_TOMASO_zps7643a84f.jpg.html)

Happy Valentines Day  
By PattRose

 

Summary: Dorian learns about Valentine’s Day.  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 315  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash

 

John came walking out of the bedroom wearing a big assed grin on his face and said, “Guess what today is?”

Dorian was making John’s breakfast, but stopped long enough to say, “Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh man, you already knew about it,” John complained. 

“I heard about it at the station but I have no idea what it means,” Dorian admitted. 

John smiled as he handed a box to Dorian and said, “This is for you, for our first Valentine’s Day together.”

“John, I don’t have anything for you,” Dorian said, looking somewhat upset. 

“This is for both of us,” John added. 

Dorian looked almost afraid to open the box. He had no idea what to expect. He took the paper off very carefully, not ripping one piece of it. 

John frowned and said, “At this rate it’s going to be tomorrow. Just open it already.”

Dorian opened the box and saw a framed picture of the two of them. Rudy had taken it for John. At the time Dorian didn’t know why. He now understood. It was a great shot and Rudy had put hearts and flowers all around them. Dorian looked over at John and said, “I love it. I love you.”

John closed the gap between the two of them and kissed Dorian with such passion that it almost took Dorian’s breath away. “I love you, too. You’re the best part of my life, Dorian and I couldn’t wait to frame that picture for our bedroom.”

“Thank you, John. I’m glad to be in your life and you in mine. We’re a good match. I think I like Valentine’s Day. Thank you for sharing it with me,” Dorian said as he held John close. 

The end


End file.
